


Nia's Grand Misconception

by BEWD4133



Series: The Life of and Times of Nia [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Large Cock, Nia's powers make for mindblowing sex, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: One night in Uraya, Nia comes across a man who both reminds her how far she's come and teaches her just what it is she's truly capable of. Prequel to The Flesh Eater's Legacy.
Relationships: Nia (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Life of and Times of Nia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040165
Kudos: 4





	Nia's Grand Misconception

Crowds gathered, merchants pushed their wares, actors gave the performances of a lifetime, restaurants served their finest dishes.

This was the gratuitous reality of a typical Friday night in the flourishing Urayan capital of Fonsa Myma. With the Ardanian conflict settled, the local economy was booming like never before. As a result, it became a favorite stop for others also seeking to enjoy their newfound success and freedom in life.

"What an exquisite flavor," a Gormotti Blade in a yellow bodysuit swirled a glass of wine in her hand.

After an enjoyable night on the town, she was at last left alone at the bar to but a single drink and her own thoughts. Her fast-growing medical practice allotted her the finances to partake in such things. Truthfully, she had initially come to celebrate her triumph with one of her most challenging patients, a promising but crippled Ardanian soldier who she had helped back onto his feet with her care and dedication. The two had come to enjoy a newly written play about the fabled mercenary, Vandham, and a quality dinner together. The soldier needed to be home in time to resume his military training the next morning, leaving Nia to relish the atmosphere on her own. It was actually starting to get quite late, but her life experiences had taught her to savor such times of peace, never taking a single moment for granted. Even so, with the buzz of the alcohol setting in, it had reached the point where she wouldn't be able to make it back to Torigoth before dawn, and she had to begin considering where she would spend the night.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" a gentle voice suddenly spoke towards her delicate ear.

The Gormotti turned to see a young man motioning to the open seat next to her which was the only one still available in the establishment. He looked just barely old to be sitting at the bar with smooth features and shoulder-length, ash-brown hair. At least he was dressed well enough to be there, sporting a white, button-down shirt and plaid khakis. His ethnicity almost looked to be Leftherian, with golden eyes were striking as not being too far off in color from her own.

"Yeah, I'm not waiting for anyone," Nia welcomed him into the chair.

"Thanks, the name's Miles," he introduced himself, "Glad I'm not the only one out here alone on a Friday night."

As he took his seat, Nia sensed a very natural aura about him. So many in this city sought to wrap themselves in wealth and material goods to compensate for what they were truly missing in life. It was nice to see someone who looked to be out simply as himself.

"What does bring you here then?" she inquired.

"Work," Miles announced plainly.

"Here? On a Friday night?" she turned to him.

"It's the best night for my line of work," he declared, "I'm something of a traveling salesman, "Buying and flipping rare and collectible goods from one Titan to the next. This is the perfect time and place to find people with stuff to sell and cash to burn. I'm hoping to soon have enough money to pay for my own shop to reduce the time running around."

"Kinda like a salvager..." her mind wandered off to a certain someone else.

"I guess so..." he took the first sip of his own drink, "I can't handle that kind of manual labor though. My work's been going well though so it's time to celebrate."

"I actually own my own business so I can relate to that feeling," Nia chose to open up with another taste of her own glass.

"Gormotti, right?" he observed.

"Working in heart of Torigoth and enjoying my day off."

"Very nice, what do you do?"

"Doctor."

"Really? I've heard rumors of an ace doctor setting up a clinic in Torigoth with a Blade that can heal anything."

"Yup, that's me and Dromarch," Nia opted not to mention the true nature of her work.

"You're a Driver too?"

"Yup."

"Successful doctor, Driver, and insanely cute. I'm amazed you're somehow here alone," Miles sincerely praised her.

"Oh, stop," she turned away to hide a blush, "I don't need to be told that kind of stuff.

"Hey, even among Gormotti girls, you're looking good. Going by your voice, I'd say you're looking young for your age."

"What?!" she had never heard such a statement made towards her, "Does my voice sound old to you or something?!"

"No, it's heavenly," he held up his hands in surrender, "Very mature. In fact, it's the kind of voice I'd love to hear more of. Tell me about your work in the medical field."

Still stinging from his remark, Nia obliged him by sharing some of her most memorable tales as healing, giving credit to Dromarch for her own Flesh Eater powers, however. Meanwhile, she found herself unusually taken in by Miles' own tales as a traveling merchant. Perhaps it was the wine taking its toll, but his voice sounded just like Rex's would when regaling her of his continued salvaging exploits. She certainly didn't resent the resemblance as their discussions carried on until they were the last two patrons remaining in the bar.

"Shit, is it really that late?" Nia saw the clock strike midnight.

"Damn, I should really get over to the inn. I've got a long way to go after this," Miles noted.

"Me too," she paid off her tab before noticing him gingerly getting out of his chair, "Something wrong?"

"I screwed up my ankle on a fall down the nearby stairs," he lamented, "I came here hoping the rest and drinks would get it feeling better, but it's really messed up."

"Hey, I'm going to the inn too. How about we head over together?" she proposed, "As a doctor, I can't just ignore such an injury."

"You mean that? Thanks so much," he allowed her to take his arm around her soldier.

Slowly helping him limp along, Nia made her way over to the thankfully nearby Folmarie Inn. Upon reaching the front desk, Miles shuffled around his pockets for money while Nia boldly placed a large bill on the reception desk.

"A single room for two," she requested.

"Very well," the innkeeper, Dellin gave her the appropriate room key.

"What are you doing?" Miles whispered, "I can pay for myself."

"I've stayed here before. The rooms have multiple beds," she explained, "You can save your money for your shop, and, as a doctor, I can check out your injured leg."

"That's so kind of you," he continued with her up the stairs.

They found their accommodations to be as comfortable as hoped. The room they were given had three beds, a table with two stools to sit on, as well as an ornamental rug for decoration. Nia closed the door behind her as she entered and quickly got her guest settled on the bed closest to the door so she could get a close and comfortable look at his foot.

"Just a mild sprain. Nothing I can't fix," the Gormotti Blade assessed the injury. "Just hold still."

"Even a mild sprain still takes a few days to recover from," he watched her warily but did as she asked.

Using her healing powers in such a subdued, controlled manner that he wouldn't notice, Nia treated Miles' injury under the guise of a simple foot massage. Only thirty seconds are so were needed to fix the minor damage before she placed his foot back on the floor.

"How's that?" she asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Unbelievable, it's practically good as new," Miles test his foot with a few stomps on the floor, "No wonder I heard what I did about you. Where did you learn this high level of medical technique?"

"My family..." the Flesh Eater kept her answer succinct.

"Well, I wish there was some way I could thank you for the room and treatment," he stated fervently.

"Just your company has been thanks enough. I suppose I was feeling a bit lonely back there in the tavern," Nia felt the aftereffects of her drinks really starting to kick in, "Now, I'm just plain tired..."

Rather than bothering to move to a separate bed, Nia hoisted herself onto the one where Miles was already sitting. A silence came over the room as she started by sitting next to him but gradually leaned into his shoulder. He seemed content to support her weight as she pressed it more heavily against him. As the seconds passed with no words between thrm, she nearly began to doze off in place when a tender tickling suddenly came over her ears. Her eyes shot open when she realized it had been Miles scratching them from behind.

"Woah," she pulled away from him with her face flushed red.

"Sorry, my first girlfriend was Gormotti and liked that sort of thing," he apologized, "Guess I should've asked first."

"No, I didn't hate it," she laid back with her cheeks still blushing, "I just wasn't expecting it."

"Yeah, it was rude of me..."

"Actually, it reminded me of the sort of thing my own first love would've done..." she admitted.

"How did that go?" Miles wondered.

"Fine, I suppose. I was a little too late in letting him know how I feel, but we've remained very close friends," she sat up somberly, "Your skill with your hands there was definitely like his."

"I had a lot of practice," he chuckled.

"I can tell..." she recollected her composure from before.

The Gormotti Blade went back to leaning against her new friend, but this time gestured for him to do of what he had just done earlier. Miles tenderly but respectfully ran his fingers around her delicate ears. His touch on them was on a level that Nia had only previously gotten from her own departed sister, and the sensation created a warm feeling of home by his side. He only let up when he noticed her even beginning to purr in response to his ministrations.

"Glad to see I've still got it," he proudly cracked his knuckles.

"I'll say," she smiled, "If anything I feel like I owe you a pleasant touch in return.

Without even thinking she had leaned in towards him and pecked a kiss onto his cheek. For that brief instant, Nia felt that she really was sitting with Rex again but hastily recoiled the moment that she realized she wasn't. Miles was left to rub his cheek in surprise while Nia sat as if trying to pretend that hadn't actually just happened.

"There really is nothing better than a sweet Gormotti girl," Miles happily accepted the kiss as Nia agonized over making eye contact with him.

"Sorry, the heat of the moment got to me," she hung her head.

"Hey, from the look of it, we've both been needing some companionship," he insisted on taking her for a friendly hug.

While Miles held his arms affectionately around her, Nia kept her gaze aimed downwards. This result in her eyes landing on the crotch of his khakis and the odd shape that seemed to be bulging from the material brought her eyes right back up to his.

"Woah, man, I didn't realize just how happy you were to see me," she giggled."

"What?" Miles blinked.

"You look a little... excited down there..." Nia pointed downwards

"What? No!" he denied, "That's just the way these pants are."

"If you say so..." she rolled her eyes mischievously.

With the alcohol internally chipping away at her inhibitions though, Nia felt the creeping urge to fact-check his claims He remained calmly on the bed, eyes darting around the room looking to mitigate the situation, prompting her instincts to instruct her to get his attention. A brilliant flash of light and mist enveloped the room as the young man was introduced to the dazzling sight of her now longer ears, hair, and revealing leotard in her full Blade form. The drinks he had consumed on his end also had him questioning what it was that he was seeing.

"Huh?" his eyes were almost boggling out of his head, "What in the world is this?"

"Relax, this is just me," Nia shushed him from asking too many questions with a finger placed on his lips.

In mere seconds it was replaced by her own lips as she went in to take him for a kiss. This appeared to be sufficient in silencing his doubts as he melted into the sudden embrace. The Blade searched for something to do with her hands as Miles seemed to be fully at her mercy. She started on his shoulders but soon moved down to his arms and inevitably drifted lower and lower from there.

"Hmmm..." she put a hand on top of his thigh, "I think I'm gonna do something really nice for you here..."

"What? You don't have to..." Miles tried to protest.

"Relax, I'm a doctor. I deal with these things allll the time..."

That was sincerely her perspective on the issue of sex, but, even in the haze of inebriation, her mind had taken notice of the distinct bulge in his khakis quite unlike what she came across in her routine physicals. In fact, it ran so far across his thigh that it caused her to dismiss it as just an abnormal fold in the fabric as he had claimed. That notion only managed to last as long as it took her to open up his belt and zipper to get direct access to what was inside.

"What the bloody hell is this?" a major shock from reaching into his underwear pulled her back to momentary lucidity.

"Oh yeah, my own doctor says I'm a tad bit above average there sorry. I guess these pants make it too obvious." he rubbed the back of his head, "Is it a problem?"

"Is it a problem? No, but I mean it's just..." Nia found herself torn up between both drunken and carnal desires.

Her work had shown her just what it was that many men around town were packing in their trousers, but what she now had in her grasp went against all of that acquired knowledge. Even at rest, Miles' manhood was longer than her single palm could hold and thicker than any she had ever seen. As a doctor, she could appreciate the full and healthy foreskin covering half of the head. In the times she had allowed her mind to drift to such a place, she realized that this was perhaps how she would have envisioned Rex's to look.

"I'm really sorry to have caught you off guard like this, Nia..." he apologized again, "It's really not necessary for you to deal with this."

"No!" the fear of missing out brought her back to focus, "I was just surprised to see that you really were part of that blessed one-percent."

"Oh, why thank you."

"...Does it get even bigger?" her desires assumed control.

"Yeah, it does just a bit," the young man remained overly modest.

"...Can you show me?"

She leaned back into to resume kissing him as before but now with a hand kept back firmly on his shaft. He accepted her affections as before but now showed his own return by growing erect at her touch. Nothing Nia had studied for her work came close to conveying how satisfying it would be the observe the expansion of such a mammoth organ within her very own grip. He already had enough for her to start stroking and he only enlarged further and further with every motion she made along his length. She tried to visually measure him but gave up at eight inches. When he began to moan into her lips as well, Nia felt a tingle return to her legs that she hadn't gotten since certain nights camping out with Rex. She never had the courage to take care of it back then, but she had all that she needed to take care of it now.

"Shit, I've never come across anything like this," she continued, "It's got to be as big as the liquor bottles at the tavern, and it's still growing. Does it ever stop?"

"I've never been with a girl as pretty as you, Nia. This is as hard as I can remember getting in a long time."

His words were as pleasing to her sensitive ears as the pounding throb she could hear and feel pulsing through his shaft. When at long last she felt that he had achieved maximum hardness, Nia turned back to see what she was actually dealing with and found herself utterly blown away. It hadn't just grown to a truly gargantuan length, accompanied an equally impressive increase in girth that her fingers could barely contain, but it also gained a fattened vein running along the top of the shaft. The head was flared up, shining beneath the sun, and bulging out in a particularly attractive shape. Ashley also took this opportunity to note how a heavy pair of testicles completed the perfectly sexy package. Intoxicated or not, the Blade knew this was a treasure she simply had to fully indulge in. Even so, she possessed enough medical know-how to be aware of the consequences of stopping after getting a guy as worked up as Miles was now. Despite her now too ironic status as a Flesh Eater, her teeth were too sharp, and his girth was too great for her to dare trying anything with her mouth. Still, his reactions suggested that her gloved hand would be more than sufficient here.

"Oh, what a magnificent thing you've shown me tonight," Nia cooed sexily, "Let it all out, you've earned it."

With their lips fully pressed together, Miles groaned into her mouth with his erection twitching so much it was a struggle for Nia to maintain a solid hold on it. She began kneading the fleshy underside to take back the reigns on him. It worked better than she could have hoped as she pinpointed his most highly sensitive spot beneath his glans. His shaft stretched out more than far enough for her second hand to have plenty of work to work his base, even offering his balls some attention as they churned around in his scrotum. With both palms and all ten fingers relishing the feel of his penis in her grip, Miles' dick distended with one final swell in her grasp, and, with her powers, she could easily sense the deluge ready to rush to the surface.

"Come on!" she egged him on, "Shoot as much as you can for me! I want to see what this Titan can do!"

Miles gave one more groan as confirmation of her orders, and, even as a water element Blade, Nia still had to be impressed with just what she got. Miles' cock thrashed wildly in its final moments before releasing waves of his sperm for her. It was every bit what she would have hoped for out of balls that looked as full and bloated as his did. The ropes he shot were so fierce that they were audible in their impact even without her enhanced hearing, launching well beyond the bed and onto the carpet in front of it, as well as onto her hand for her satiate her own curiosity.

"Damn, Nia... I've never felt anything like that in my life..." he gasped for air until he was struck silent by what he saw next.

"I've never tasted anything like this as well," she licked his excess from her glove, "You're quite the man behind that unassuming face."

"Who in the world are you, Nia?" Miles couldn't keep himself from asking

"I'm actually a Blade with the flesh of a Gormotti," she stated with all remaining inhibitions within her gone, "Which means I can do special things like this.

Signs of excitement had already returned to Miles' penis from seeing the beautiful Blade clean up his seed, but with a faint glow and wave of the hand, Nia immediately restored his vitality to a degree more ferocious than before. His cock surged to a state of arousal reminiscent of his final moments before orgasm, veins bulging out all over and dyed a vigorous shade of red. With her control of hydration and cellular regeneration, she got his testicles readying up a week's worth of semen in the mere seconds that passed.

"How does that feel?" Nia admired her work.

"Like nothing before in my life..." he panted, "You're sexier than anything I've ever seen."

"And I don't have to worry about getting pregnant either," she stated what she honestly believed, "That means you can pump as full as you want, unlike other girls.

To make her intentions crystal clear, she stood over him with her groan soaked in a liquid entirely unrelated to her water element powers. Her womanhood could no longer bear being confined to her leotard which she promptly did away with to fully reveal her gorgeous, pear-shaped figure. Pushed to the limits of excitement by the sight of her ready to consume his flesh in a totally different way than she had done in the past, his cock was now engorged to the point of measuring up against any of her limbs and her vagina tingled at the prospect of having such a thing up inside it. Miles' penis tingled as well with each drop of her arousal that leaked onto it as she readied herself above it.

"Nia, I just want you to know it's my first..." he tried to say before being shushed by another finger.

"Mine too," was all she needed to reply with to properly set the mood.

Wiggling her hips in anticipation, Nia brought the opening of her pussy down to press against the head of Miles' dick. Full feeling its heft against her skin did bring about a second of hesitation but her lust won out as she managed to jam it through the entrance and into her maidenhood. Being a Flesh Eater, her virginity was something she would only need to break through once since her body had lost its innate regeneration, but it proved to be quite the task against an appendage of Miles' size. Pain was a longtime acquaintance of hers though, and this round was rather mild compared to what she had gone through to great her. With Miles' looking on with concern, she pierced her barrier with his manhood and became free to push her superb flexibility to its fullest extent.

"Oh wow!" the Flesh Eater looked giddy to be working her way down his length, "You're so far beyond what I imagined! You're doing such a number on me down there. I love it!"

"You're so tight, Nia!" Miles couldn't keep up with the pace she was taking him in.

Feeling his wild shape and exceptional dimensions prying at her walls and reshaping their surroundings with every inch she took in was an unbelievably gratifying experience for Nia. Never had she thought that this was what it could be like to be with a man, even one as rare as the one she had found here. Her body was willing to do anything it could to envelop his hardness and be filled by his virile mass. The pounding of his heart she could heel beating vibrantly through his member was every bit as intense as her own. Settling down with his dick wholly buried in her brought a sense of completeness that she was not quite familiar with.

"Shit, it's so damn huge! Even bigger than earlier! Talk about a one-eyed monster!" she shuddered while getting fully acclimated to the man inside her, "I never dreamed having a guy inside me could feel like this!"

"I've never come close to trying this with a woman. It's unreal!" Miles blurted out, "Is it really fine if I cum inside you like this?"

"It's perfectly fine!" the Blade reassured him, "I want to feel you erupt! Use my half-Gormotti body as you wish!"

Although speaking on the spur of the moment, Nia soon discovered he had actually gained an affinity for her hips and rear. His hands reached out to cup her cheeks from behind as she felt his manhood surge with delight. Her own pussy quivered alongside it as it was finally time to fully relish his magnificent member. With his hands aiding her along, Nia had her loins begin to rise and fall atop his dick, taking joy in the thud that accompanied each descent back onto his groin. Her swaying hair and elongated ears swung and flopped around with each bounce that she made. No example she had ever seen suggested just how rugged the texture of a fully erect cock like Miles' would have and just what impact it would make on her ill-prepared pussy. It seemed tailormade to stimulate her G-spot as much as humanly possible, and the Blade couldn't help shivering all over once she had taken notice.

"It's good! This cock is so gooood!" she boldly exclaimed, "I want to feel it explode inside me!"

"It won't be long if you keep going like that!" Miles only tightened his grip on her.

The young man's words only encouraged her to accelerate the motions of her hips. As much as she should probably savor this moment, that need was outweighed by the intense desire to experience Miles' ejaculation from within. She remembered what a savage display that his first climax brought about and could only dream what such a thing would occur in while trapped inside her inner walls. She put all she had into the ambition of personally milking him dry, her innards now undulating all around his burgeoning penis, and her efforts yielded ideal results as his erection swelled to the limits of whatever her flexible body could manage to take.

"Oh fuck, there it is!" Nia cried out, "You're getting bigger and biggeeeer. You're about to let loose with all your hot, sticky semen, aren't you?"

"Yes, by the Architect! I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Nia!" He shouted at last.

In a stunning show of authority, Miles' used his grasp on Nia's hips to get himself buried up to her very core when he felt his second orgasm of the night upon him. It released heap after heap of seen into the girl with every blast hitting squarely against her cervix. Taking her wishes to heart, what mattered most to Miles now was filling her with as much of his sperm as he could muster. Taking his load was as much her pleasure as it was free as his semen finally burst forth. Pouring in one hefty surge after another, Miles' torrential release made quick work of filling the space his mammoth meat hadn't already, but it wasn't long at all before she felt his leftover spunk leaking out of her as he just kept on cumming and cumming.

The experience sent Nia flying into a long overdue orgasm. It washed over her like a tsunami, bringing about every sort of euphoric sensation she could think of, but the monsoon still gushing into her from the man below brought about its own feelings. Even as he released so much of his essence that it continued to drip out of her, she sensed a part of him that remained attached to her deepest areas, clinging longingly to her core. Even as his thunderous climax subsided and she allowed herself to withdraw from him, that odd sensation continued to linger on. It was only when she saw how he had suddenly from the influence of the booze and the force of the sex that her attention returned to what was taking place on the outside.

"Oh man, we really did it," she took in the scope of the mess made on the sheets and the carpet with her drunkenness finally fading.

While he seemed to be sleeping, Nia crawled down to where his penis laid spent after she had pushed it to its towering and beyond. Even in her exhaustion though, she couldn't help stopping to admire how well it had ridden out the raging storm of lust with her. Feeling an attachment to it not too far off from the flesh she permanently carried in her own body, she yearned to see it standing tall and proud for her one more time, a feat she achieved with one more discerning application of her powers. Regardless of the circumstances, this was now the man and the manhood she had given her body to, and she needed a chance to reflect on that.

Miles' erect penis was more spectacular up close than she had expected, even as the man it belonged to continued to rest. Its scent was still strong with the mixture of both their fluids and caused her to really begin to comprehend what had transpired between them. She felt proud to have fit such a thing into her petit frame as she observed how it stretched up past from the bottom of her chin, past her forehead, and up to where her ears were. What she wouldn't have given then to dare Zeke to compare with him. It never would have occurred to her that her vaginal canal could contort to such a shape when she looked over how it curved. Above all, she was grateful for what a rare chance she had been given considering her own occasional insecurities regarding her looks compared to certain other Blades that she knew. The amount of blood she felt rushing through his cemented just how much arousal was needed to maintain it. Even beyond her assistance, Miles genuinely found her sexy and it definitely meant something to her.

At the very least, she felt she owed it to him not to leave him erect for the entire night. Too worn out to make excessive use of her limbs, she began using her tongue to lick her way around and across his shaft. Besides discovering the taste to not repulse her as she expected, she found the unique texture for her Gormotti-like tongue was highly effective in provoking a physical reaction. She had to be gentle with it though and eventually brought her hands up to aid her. Squeezing around the base, licking around the glans, and using her powers for additional stimulation she felt him swell and throb rapidly as she assisted him towards release. Her mouth hung open just over the head, curious for one more helping of what it had sampled earlier once she gave him his much-needed relief.

With her gentle handling of his member, Miles' third ejaculation was much more restrained than his previous two, but the semen itself was just as rich as ever with the help of her special abilities and shot right past her lips where she wanted it. Despite the mess they had made before, she ensured that at least this load was handled neatly. Gulping it down with her remaining energy, Miles' semen carried a one-of-a-kind sensation when it settled into her stomach. When she compared it to the seed she still felt soaking into her core, she definitely concluded that the sperm enhanced by her powers carried a refined essence to hit his first batch didn't have. What it quite meant she couldn't say, but she embraced the warm and fuzzy sensation his semen brought about while marking her body inside and out.

All the while, her head was heavy with conflicted feelings as what seemed like a vivid dream suddenly became very real to her. It still felt as though this couldn't have actually just happened. Nia's mind scrambled to discern what had been real and what she might have only imagined, only to find some peace in the sight of Miles' contented, sleeping face underneath a tuft of ash-brown hair. This was enough to bring her the peace of mind she needed to lay by his side for the first and last time that night, drifting off to her own restful slumber.

The morning after brought its own mix of emotions. Returning to consciousness brought both of them the mild pangs of a hangover. As her own eyes opened to the light of daybreak, Nia's entire being jolted to life as she observed them both still being naked, their surroundings visibly stained and a lingering odor of sex still present. His penis being the first thing she opened her eyes to didn't help matters much as she rushed into a scramble to dispose of the evidence.

"Gah!" Nia shrieked and returned to her Gormotti guise as swiftly as she could.

Her voice quickly awoke Miles as well, also unsure of what had just happened hours prior. Nia having reverted to her old appearance only made things more confusing as she scrambled to clean the room as best she could.

"Mmmm... Nia?" he tried to shake away a bad case of bedhead.

"Good, you're awake!" she hurried, "Get dressed, get some towels, and help me get this all cleaned up!"

"Yeah, sure, okay," he followed along with her directions while still processing what was going on.

With her water abilities, Nia made excellent time in getting the bedsheets washed in the bathroom tub and the rug scrubbed. While happy to help in any way that he could, the cleaning procedure also gave Miles the time he needed to process the cloudy memories he was sitting on, realizing the greater implications of the mess in the room.

"Nia... did we... do this?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure we did..." she answered while hanging up the rest of the sheets.

The two stuck together but hardly exchanged a word while eating the breakfast provided by the inn. They were just as quiet while checking out, even as the eyes and tone of the innkeeper indicated he knew exactly what had transpired between them.

"I hope the two of you enjoyed your stay," Dellin waved the blushing pair out the door.

After what felt like an eternity, the two had, at last, made it back out into the city, free to choose how to go about the rest of their day. The conflict between talking it over and walking away was strong in both of them. Nia's years on the run guided her towards the solution of moving on as if nothing happened but Miles' hand managed to reach her shoulder just before she could get out of his arm's reach.

"Hey... Nia... About last night..." he searched for the words as he spoke... "I mean... did we really do what I think we did..."

"It would certainly seem that we way to me..." she sighed.

"But I remember seeing and feeling things I never have before... Bright lights and special powers..." he struggled to fully recall, "Did you really do all that for me?..."

"Yes, I'm quite... special in my own way..." Nia didn't realize yet just how correct she was in her assessment, "Don't blame yourself. It was all my idea."

"I certainly won't complain or blame you, " he rebutted, "I mean, I do remember it feeling good... You're a really pretty girl, Nia."

Even after all that had occurred, Nia couldn't hold back a blush from rising to her cheeks. It didn't help that she could still swear she felt part of him wriggling inside her.

"Come on now, don't say stuff like that," she tried to laugh him off, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend here. I just got a tad drunk and carried away. It's probably best if we forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Well, if you insist..." his too apparent disappointment struck her with a new pang of guilt.

"Okay, maybe that's a bit too far," she adjusted her tone, "I mean, you showed me some things I could never forget of I tried. You're quite the gifted young man, after all."

Nia made a playful gesture towards his crotch, reminding them both just how much enjoyment they both had with one another's bodies. The images became so strong in fact that they realized the urgent need to depart before they could do anything else too reckless.

"We had a fun night together, didn't we?" she sought to finish the conversation.

"Yeah, we did," he blushed one last time before turning away, "I hope to see you around again somewhere, Nia."

"Sure, me too," the Gormotti exchanged a handwave before turning to the alley.

A single step was all the Flesh Eater needed to take before sensing something was amiss. A stirring within her belly was distinctly unsatisfied with the farewell. With a pause, she held a hand to her stomach to contemplate what still felt like a piece of him rumbling inside, beckoning to her. Taking a minute to recall their final words a startling jolt of enlightenment struck her all at once.

"Wait up!" Nia swiftly spun back to the marketplace, "I forgot what your name was!"

By then, however, it was too late. The shops were in full swing for the day and the marketplace was overrun with pedestrians. His face which she now only faintly remembered could not be picked out of the bustling crowd seemingly forever lost in the nameless mob. The Blade clenched her first with a twinge of frustration before resigning herself to the reality of the situation.

"Oh well, I suppose I remember what I really need to about you," she exhaled and began her journey back home.

Even throughout her trip back to Torigoth, the imprint the young man's extraordinary member had left in her was undeniable. She knew she would be inevitably be comparing his shape and size to all who may come to her after, professionally or otherwise. However, there was something else it left behind that was even more difficult to ignore. Her body fully savored his masculine aura, fertilizing a seed within her ready to bloom in ways she would have never imagined. The ripening fruits of their labor were ready to turn her whole world upside down as she knew it.

-Continued in The Flesh Eater's Legacy-


End file.
